<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Catching Fire by boneswrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144038">Catching Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneswrites/pseuds/boneswrites'>boneswrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt Carlos Reyes, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kissing, M/M, On call injury, Recovery, Team as Family, Worried TK Strand, soft boyfriends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:54:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneswrites/pseuds/boneswrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dispatch, we have a 10-33 at our location. Fire has ignited, we need Fire and Rescue, Medical and back up. Three individuals trapped, two officers and one civilian.”<br/>“Fire, Medical and back up is on route to you now,” comes the quick reply.<br/>“Officer Reyes, report.”<br/>Radio static.<br/>“Officer Reyes, report.”<br/>Silence.<br/>“Carlos!” <br/>Nothing. </p><p>Where Carlos and his partner respond to a noise complaint that quickly escalates into a blazing fire, putting their lives in danger. The 126 are called to the scene and TK’s heart drops into his knees when he learns that Carlos is trapped inside the burning apartment. The 126 frantically work to save the officers, and they deal with the aftermath together, as a family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>348</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm on a Tarlos roll! I got this idea while watching the finale and decided to explore it and this story was born! There will be angst and fluff. I hope you enjoy and feedback is always greatly appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We need Fire and Rescue, now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Smoke is pouring out of a window on the third floor of the apartment building. A lot of it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dispatch, we have a 10-33 at our location. Fire has ignited, we need Fire and Rescue, Medical and back up. Three individuals trapped, one civilian and two officers.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fire, Medical and back up is on route to you now,” comes the quick reply.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Officer Reyes, report.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Radio static.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Officer Reyes, report.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Silence.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Carlos!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nothing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*****</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It started out as a noise complaint from one of the neighboring apartments. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The 911 call said there was fighting and sounds of things being broken.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carlos and his partner had responded, being two blocks away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They walked up the stairs and knocked on the now-silent apartment door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Austin P.D., open up,” Carlos announces.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nothing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He knocks again. “Austin P.D.!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then he hears the door being unlocked and it’s being pulled open, just to show half of the woman’s face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ma’am, your neighbor called 911 to report a noise complaint, said it sounded like fighting and items breaking,” Carlos explains. “Is everything okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, yes, that was unnecessary,” the woman replies with a shaky voice. “Everything is fine, officer.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ma’am,” Carlos pushes, his gut telling him something is very wrong inside that apartment. “I’m going to need you to step aside and open the door.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Believe me, everything is under control, officer,” the woman tries again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ma’am, please open the door and take a step backwards,” Carlos insists. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sighing, the woman does as she’s told. Carlos and his partner wait a few beats before he pushes the door with his foot and walks in, his partner behind him and the door closes behind them. Carlos places his hand on his gun holster that’s clipped to his belt but doesn’t draw his weapon.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ma’am?” He calls out, walking into the hallway.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And what he sees then, his gut has been right all along. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stupid bitch, I told you to get rid of them!” A man in his late fifties is standing there, his clothes dirty and scruffy beard messy. He has a hand holding onto the woman’s arm, who’s now shaking and in tears. “You’ll pay for this.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let her go,” Carlos says slowly. “No one needs to get hurt here, we can figure this out.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bullshit!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sir,” Carlos has his eyes trailed on the man, while assessing the situation. “Let her go,” he repeats. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not until I find what I came for!’ The man yells, clearly getting more agitated by each passing second.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What did you come for?” Carlos asks. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She knows! She’s hiding it!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t, I swear I don’t know what you’re talking about,” the woman sobs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ma’am, look at me,” Carlos shifts his attention to the shaking woman. “Everything’s going to be okay.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please…” she whispers, more tears rolling down her cheek. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carlos begins to take a small step forward but before he can move another step, the man is shouting once again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stay right there! Don’t move or I swear!” The man take two quick steps back, still holding onto the woman and grabs something from the table now near him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s a lighter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not good.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I swear I’ll do it,” the man pants.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carlos doesn’t doubt him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No one needs to get hurt,” Carlos repeats. “Put down the lighter and we can talk about this.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carlos’s primary goal now was to keep this apartment from going up in flames, potentially putting them all in danger. He’s trying to control the situation, keep it from spiraling but from the look of the man, he’s easily spooked and irrational in his decision making. He’s very unpredictable. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And just like that, the man is spooked by Carlos’s radio coming online, chatter about back up arriving and that’s all it took for the man to do as Carlos ordered, however, the lighter has been lit before it hits the carpeted floor. Carlos and his partner never even have a chance to reach for their weapons. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shit!” Carlos yells, his brain jumping into action and moving forward to catch the woman who’s been thrown at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man bolts.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey,” Carlos tries to scream after him but it comes out half a cough. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll go after him,” his partner, Amber, says, moving through the apartment that’s quickly filling with smoke. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carlos turns to look at the front door, the way they came in and finds that it’s now being engulfed by fire. The wallpaper has caught on fire, too. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shit, there’s no way we make it through that,” Carlos says, beginning to pant. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The fire is spreading quickly, the heat rising, the oxygen level dropping. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“In there,” the woman weakly says, pointing to a closed door. “Ba—bathroom.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With all his remaining strength, Carlos helps support the woman’s weight on wobbly legs as they make their way into the bathroom. He lowers her to the floor, her back resting against a wall before calling out for his partner by the door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Amber!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Amber stumbles into the bathroom. “I lost him.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carlos closes the bathroom door then works quickly to wet towels and hands one to his partner and the other to the woman.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s your name?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lilly,” she replies.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Here,” he helps place it over his mouth, “this should help keep the smoke inhalation to a minimum.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She nods her thanks, trying to take deep breaths.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carlos, holding his own towel, slides down a wall. He moves to hold his radio, pushes the button and speaks. “10-33, 10-33. Fire ignited inside the apartment, suspect has fled. Hallway and front door are blocked with fire, we’re in the bathroom, North East side of the apartment,” Carlos reports and begins to heave. “10-73. The bathroom is filling with smoke.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Copy, Reyes. Who’s with you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Amber and Lilly, the apartment owner,” Carlos responds. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We need Fire and Rescue, now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Smoke is pouring out of a window on the third floor of the apartment building. A lot of it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dispatch, we have a 10-33 at our location. Fire has ignited, we need Fire and Rescue, Medical and back up. Three individuals trapped, one civilian and two officers.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fire, Medical and back up is on route to you now,” comes the quick reply.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Officer Reyes, report.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Radio static.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Officer Reyes, report.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Silence.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Carlos!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nothing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carlos can hear the voice coming from his radio, but his arms are too heavy to lift. He feels lightheaded, his vision going blurry and hazy. It’s getting harder to breathe, the smoke growing thicker and thicker. A coughing fit rips through his chest and holding up the towel to his nose and mouth is too tiring now, his muscles screaming at him and lungs fighting for air. He closes his burning eyes and thinks about TK.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His mind goes back to that morning, waking up to sunlight shining into their room, waking up to TK’s glowing face and beautiful smile, his soft and warm eyes, filled with so much love and trust. Carlos’s eyes well up with tears, he doesn’t know if it’s from the smoke surrounding him or from how clearly he can visualize TK against his closed eyelids. Probably both. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">TK had said something to make Carlos laugh, and TK laughed as well, that sound heaven to Carlos’s ears. And he can hear it now. His mind goes to holding TK in his arms, so close, their bare chests were resting against each other, and it’s warm and familiar and safe. Running his hand up and down TK’s back, gently caressing, the tips of his fingers mapping out the soft expanse of the younger man’s skin. And the smile TK had given him then, it took Carlos’s breath away. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Words went unspoken, the two men lay there, having a conversation with their eyes, seeing into each other’s souls through brown and green gates. Carlos had cupped TK’s cheek, running his thumb over the two-day old stubble on TK’s face and leaned in, pressing the softest of kisses to his lips. TK smiled against Carlos’s lips, kissing him back, just as gently. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carlos had dropped TK off at the firehouse that morning, telling him <em>Be careful, querido.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">TK smiled, kissing Carlos’s cheek and replying, <em>Will do. You too, babe.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With one last thought, Carlos lets go of consciousness, drifting off into the smoke induced darkness.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The thought was TK.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The 126 arrive on scene.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I just want to thank everyone who has commented and left kudos, it really means the world to me! And the response to this story has been incredible, so thank you so much! I'm really enjoying writing this story and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Feedback is alwats greatly appreciated!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The 126 arrive minutes later, the rig comes to a stop in front of the apartment building entrance and the team hops out, quickly making their way to the officers standing upfront, looking up at the smoke still coming out of the window.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s the situation?” Owen asks, TK right behind him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ve got two officers and a civilian trapped in the bathroom, North East side of the apartment. Last contact was almost ten minutes ago,” the officer informs Owen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">TK’s eyes roam over the window, and he knows it’s bad. “Who are the officers?” he asks. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The officer looks at TK, sympathy in his eyes as he answers, “Reyes and his partner.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">TK frowns, his forehead creasing and eyes narrowing. He must have heard him wrong, because he said…he thought he said…Carlos is in there…in that burning apartment. TK doesn’t want to believe it, won’t believe it. He looks away for a second and his eyes land on a patrol car parked right there, and those car plates…he knows those plates. Those are Carlos’s patrol car’s plates.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carlos really is in there.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">TK momentarily stops breathing, his heart rate increasing, hammering against his ribcage. He looks back to the window so quickly he thinks he gets whiplash. His eyes are wide with worry and fear, and he wants to speak, wants to say anything, he wants to yell for Carlos, but all sounds are trapped in his throat. He can’t tear his gaze away from the building, he lets out a broken breath, trying to calm his racing heart. He needs to focus to be able to save Carlos. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The team start moving around him, and he realizes that Owen must have given orders. Orders he didn’t hear. He actually can’t quite hear anything clearly, it’s all muffled, all a blur. And slowly, his dad’s voice starts seeping into his ear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“TK? TK,” Owen has a hand on TK’s shoulder, giving him a slight shake to grab his attention. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">TK moves his eyes to land on his father’s concerned face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You with me, son?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah,” TK croaks out. “We have to—we have to—”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know, TK, we’ll get them out,” Owen says, giving TK’s shoulder a squeeze. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">TK frantically nods, not willing to except any other scenario. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Paul and Probie, be ready with the hose on top of that ladder,” Owen says, pointing to the ladder that’s currently being raised to the third floor. “Masks on,” he instructs and starts walking towards the entrance. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It takes TK a few seconds to catch up when he feels a supportive hand on his back. “Come on, brother,” it’s Judd’s voice, leading him forward. “Let’s get him out of there.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judd and Marjan are tasked with clearing the tenants on the first and second floors, while Owen and TK go straight to the third. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Austin Fire and Rescue,” Owen announces and uses the battering ram to bust open the front door. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The fire has escalated, now engulfing the ceiling and it’s hot, it’s so hot.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stay behind me!” Owen yells to TK through his mask. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">TK nods, following his dad’s footsteps to navigate the harsh flames without getting hurt. Their turnout gear is protecting them from the heat and fire, but Carlos…TK shakes this head, he can’t think like that. Carlos is going to be fine. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This way!” Owen yells again and gestures with his hand, making his way towards the bathroom. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He tries the nob, which easily turns and he opens the door. There’s a lot of smoke, having gotten into the bathroom through the gap underneath the door. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Carlos!” TK screams and wastes no time in rushing over to his boyfriend’s slumped form, it appears he had slid down the wall, lying horizontally on the cold marble, his shoulder carrying his body’s weight. The wet towel he was been using has fallen to the floor next to him, his face painted with black ash.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, come on,” TK whispers, pushing two fingers into Carlos’s neck to check for a pulse. His heart threatens to give out on him when he doesn’t feel one. But ever so slowly, he feels a weak thump against his fingers. TK squeezes his eyes shut, slight relief rushing through his veins and quickly regaining his balance. It’s slow, but it’s there. But then TK’s own breath hitches when he realizes that Carlos isn’t breathing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s not breathing,” he says in a small voice, almost to himself. Then he looks at his dad through the dark haze around them. “He’s not breathing!” He repeats, louder this time. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">TK takes a deep breath and removes his mask, immediately leaning down and blowing oxygen into Carlos’s mouth while pinching his nose. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He coughs, placing his mask back on his face and taking another deep breath and proceeds to breathe the air into Carlos’s mouth to fill his lungs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Judd, Marjan,” Owen speaks into his radio, “we found them, all three are unconscious. Two are breathing but Carlos isn’t. Get up here as soon as you’re done clearing out your floors.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Copy, Cap. We’re almost done,” Judd’s instant response comes through the radio. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Owen looks over to TK, still breathing for Carlos. He holds his breath, watching his son fight for the man he loves.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And suddenly, a small groan is heard, following by a weak cough. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Carlos,” TK whispers, hovering over the officer’s face, his eyes wide and the blue so clear against the gloomy atmosphere. “Babe, can you hear me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It takes Carlos a few beats to answer, but he slowly nods. “TK?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I’m here and I’m getting you out of here,” TK promises and removes his mask once again, placing it on Carlos’s face. “Take a deep breath for me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carlos tries, but another coughing fit catches in his chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay, it’s okay,” TK reassures. “We’ll be out of here in no time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carlos nods, and extends his hand, doing his best to intertwine his fingers with TK’s gloved ones.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stay with me, babe, stay with me,” TK pleads, squeezing Carlos’s hand and moves his free one to cup Carlos’s sweaty cheek. “Hey, Carlos.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But Carlos can’t stay awake anymore, his body too tired and weak. With one last look at TK, his eyes flutter closed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, no, Carlos!” TK’s heart drops into his stomach.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A loud crash is heard outside the bathroom, grabbing both Owen and TK’s attentions. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Owen moves to take a look and reaches for his radio. “Judd, Marjan, negative on your move, stay down there. The ceiling has collapsed and compromised entry. We need an extraction, I’ll do a quick survey and give orders,” Owen says and then looks at TK. “We’re not going out the way we came in, I’m going to survey the other rooms for a bigger window we can use for an extraction.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dad,” TK’s voice quivers. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t worry, I’ll be right back,” Owen reassures TK and then he’s out the door, disappearing into the fire and smoke. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s three of the longest minutes of TK’s life.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And then Owen is stumbling back into the bathroom. “The master bedroom, we can break the window there and use the ladder to get out.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How are we going to get them there?” TK asks, looking at Carlos and his partner and civilian. “Fire extinguishers?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Owen thinks for a moment before nodding. “New plan,” he says into his radio. “Reposition the ladder to the North West corner. Judd, Marjan and Paul, I’m going to need you to bring extinguishers to clear a path from the bathroom to the bedroom. We’ll transport the officers and civilian to the bedroom for extraction there. And get three backboards.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Copy, Cap,” Marjan replies. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hang tight,” Judd adds. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How is he?” Owen asks TK.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s okay, steady heartbeat and his breathing is okay,” TK responds.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few minutes later, they hear the sound of glass being shattered and their names being called out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Owen! TK!” Judd yells, quickly making his way through the fire.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“In here!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judd opens the bathroom door, carrying a backboard and an extinguisher, followed by Marjan and Paul, carrying the same items. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marjan drops the extinguisher in her grip. “Used it on the way in,” she tells Owen when he looks at her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, come on,” TK says, his voice on edge as he and Judd work together to move and secure Carlos on the backboard. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once they’re ready to move, Judd motions to Paul. “Alright, Paul, hit it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Paul uses the extinguisher as they move together, Judd and TK’s legs working in unison as they get to the bedroom. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mateo is standing at the top of the ladder, ready to receive the officer. He hands Judd another extinguisher. They get Carlos’s backboard on the ladder, Mateo securing the backboard to the railing and TK hops onto the ladder, pushing Carlos with the help of Mateo.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hang on, Carlos, hang on,” TK whispers. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They reach the bottom of the ladder, Michelle and her team are waiting by the rig. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I got him,” TK tells Mateo, “go back up to help.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mateo nods, grabbing another extinguisher and quickly climbing the ladder, getting ready to receive the next person. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">TK doesn’t look back up, his sole focus is getting Carlos to Michelle so she can start working on him. Along with the help of Tim, they carry Carlos’s backboard and lower him to the ground, Michelle wasting no time in pressing her stethoscope to the cop’s chest and listening closely. She moves the head of the stethoscope around, to the other side of his chest and then to his sides. TK remains by Carlos’s head, staying close to him yet out of Michelle’s way.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s breathing is slow and shallow,” Michelle says. “He’s wheezing.” She takes the oxygen mask and TK helps her place it over Carlos’s nose and mouth, the young firefighter watching as the mask fogs and clears with each short breath Carlos takes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Increase his O2 output,” Michelle instructs Tim, who quickly fondles with the oxygen tank’s settings.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She listens to Carlos’s chest again, nodding at TK. “He’s stable for now, but we need to get him to the hospital before his airway closes and he needs to be intubated. He inhaled a lot of smoke.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">TK looks up when he hears Marjan’s voice behind him, calling for the paramedics. For the first time, he notices that there are two more ambulances with their paramedic crews and one team is rushing towards Marjan and Paul. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where’s my dad?” TK asks his teammate.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He and Judd are bringing the civilian out,” Marjan tells him, panting a little. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">TK nods, looking back down at Carlos and running his hand over his boyfriend’s hair, a soothing gesture Carlos loves. A cough escapes TK’s mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you inhale smoke, TK?” Michelle asks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A little, not much,” TK answers. “He wasn’t breathing when we found him so I was giving him oxygen.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michelle’s words are cut off by Owen’s as he climbs down the ladder. “Judd, Mateo, open the water.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And after what feels like ages, the apartment is being drenched with water, the smoke increasing and forcing its way out of every window it can reach. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s load him up,” Michelle orders as she and Tim lift Carlos and place him on a gurney, pushing him towards the ambulance.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You okay?” TK asks his dad, getting to his feet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I’m fine,” Owen nods, placing a hand on his son’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They both watch as Michelle pushes Carlos into the ambulance. She looks at Owen and TK over her shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Go,” Owen tells TK. “We’ll finish up here and come to the hospital.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">TK nods, giving his father a quick pat on the shoulder and jogging towards the ambulance, hopping in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tim slams the doors shut and gets into the driver’s seat, the sirens wail as they start to move. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is Carlos going to be okay?” Marjan asks Owen, both of them watching the ambulance drive away. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Owen sighs. “He’s young and strong, he’ll be okay.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">TK and Michelle don’t exchange words, both focusing all their attention on Carlos. Michelle has her best friend hooked to a heart monitor, which tells her his heartbeat is slower than she would like.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">TK firmly holds onto one of Carlos’s hand, a reassuring pressure he’s praying the cop can feel. His other hand holds an oxygen mask to his face, Michelle had insisted TK breath in clean oxygen due to the smoke he too had inhaled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michelle works to place an IV port in Carlos’s free hand to give him fluids to keep him hydrated. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s TK who breaks the silence, his voice low and nervous. “Michelle, is he going to okay?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michelle lifts her face to look at TK, concern bleeding from her eyes. “He’s inhaled a lot of smoke, TK. We’ll know more when they take x-rays of his chest at the hospital, but he’s strong and he’s a fighter. I think he’s going to be okay with time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">TK can’t do anything but nod, turning his attention back to his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And then the monitors start going haywire, spooking TK as he looks up at Michelle, his face crunched up in worry. “What’s happening?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“His airway is closing,” Michelle replies after using her stethoscope to listen to Carlos’s chest. “I’m going to have to intubate him.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michelle expertly performs the procedure, attaching and squeezing the ambu bag and the monitors begin to calm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">TK lets out the breath he was holding.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They don’t say anything else until they reach the hospital.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A doctor and a couple of nurses are already waiting for them by the ER entrance and they help unload Carlos and quickly their way into the hospital, Michelle relaying all the information she has on Carlos.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sir, this is as far as you can go, I’m sorry,” one of the nurses tells TK, stopping by automatic sliding doors.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s my boyfriend,” TK replies, not caring about the desperation pouring from his voice. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll come find you,” the nurse promises, her eyes soft. With those words, she turns on her heels and jogs through the door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">TK stands there, his arms falling limply next to his body. His eyes well up with tears but he keeps them at bay. His body feels heavy, too heavy and he thinks his knees will buckle, unable to hold him up any longer. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michelle’s arm goes around TK’s shoulder in support. “He’s going to be fine.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She’s not sure who she’s trying to convince, herself or TK. She supposes both.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">TK doesn’t know how long he’s pacing when he hears a familiar voice calling his name.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“TK,” Owen takes long strides towards his son, his face radiating concern. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dad,” TK’s voice breaks as he stops moving.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Owen opens his arms, wrapping TK in a tight hug and holding him as close as possible.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">TK returns the embrace, clutching onto the back of his dad’s Austin Fire t-shirt and buries his face in Owen’s neck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay, son. It’s going to be okay,” Owen whispers, running a hand through TK’s hair. A gesture he knows helps calm his son since he was a little boy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Standing here, in the safety and familiarity of his father’s arms, TK closes his eyes and lets the tears run freely down his cheeks.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am by no means an expert when it comes to firefighter rescues, so I apologize if anything is wrong or inaccurate. I just love firefighting shows!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The aftermath.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! A new chapter has arrived! Again, I want to thank everyone who's reading this, leaving kudos and/or commenting, you have no idea how much it means to me! I'm really enjoying writing this and I'm so glad you're enjoying it too! This chapter contains angst, family feels and more angst. But fear not, fluff is on the way! I hope you enjoy this chapter and feedback is always greatly appreciated!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">An hour passes by with no word on Carlos or his condition. The firefighters were shown to the waiting room shortly after Carlos was wheeled away. TK hadn’t been able to sit still for long, pacing around the room, nervously brushing his hands against each other. His breathing was heavy, his eyes wide and still slightly panicked and roaming from one thing to another, not focusing on anything. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“TK,” Owen tries for the third time, his voice soft.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">TK shakes his head. “What’s taking them so long? Why haven’t they told us anything yet?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sure they’ll update us when they’re ready, son,” Owen replies.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">TK worries his bottom lip between his teeth, slightly pushing down on his skin and then moves his tongue over it to sooth the sting. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you call his family?” Paul asks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">TK nods. “Yeah, I, uh, I called his mom. She’s on the way.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Instead of asking TK to sit down, Owen gets to his feet instead and walks over to his son, placing his hands on TK’s shoulders to keep him from pacing for a few seconds. “Come here,” Owen says and wraps his arms around TK, holding him close.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">TK doesn’t resist the embrace, he quickly returns it and clutches at the back of Owen’s Austin FD t-shirt. He lets out a broken breath and stays in his father’s arm for a little longer. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Carlos is strong, TK,” Owen says when they pull apart.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But—the smoke, there was so much smoke,” TK responds, his voice low and face crunching up in worry.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s strong,” Owen repeats. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No one shows up for another thirty minutes, and at this point, TK is ready to storm those hospital walls until someone tells him <em>something </em>about Carlos. He’s getting worked up more and more by each passing second, and it’s not until he hears his name being called from behind that he actually stops in his tracks. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tyler.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turns and sees a petite Latina in her late forties quickly walking towards him, her long, her forehead creased and brown eyes big with worry and concern. She’s just a little bit shorter than TK, but in his current state, she might as well be a giant and he a little kid. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">More tears start pooling in TK’s eyes the closer she gets to him and then he lets his head fall forward, his chin hitting his chest. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come here, amor,” she whispers as she draws TK into a hug. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He returns it, wrapping his arms around her frame and he can’t control how his body shakes in her grip.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay, it’s okay,” she whispers again, a hand traveling up TK’s back and landing on the back of his head as she starts to thread her fingers through TK’s short strands there. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sniffs and pulls back, straightening his back and she watches him closely. He gives her a nod.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A small smile flashes across her face as she gently cups TK’s cheek and gives it a light tap.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then TK clears his throat and turns to face his father. “Dad, this is Andrea Reyes, Carlos’s mother.” Then he turns to her. “My dad, Owen.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mrs. Reyes,” Owen extends his hand, which Andrea firmly shakes. “It’s nice to finally meet you. Even though I had hoped it would have been under better circumstances.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Andrea nods. “It’s nice to meet you too, and as did I, Captain. I was hoping it would have happened over dinner with you and Tyler.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We could still have dinner,” Owen gives her a gentle smile. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Andrea nods. “Si. Once my strong boy is out of here, I would very much like that.” Then she turns to TK, who’s anxiety and nervous demeanor is clear as day. “And he’s going to be just fine.” She reaches out and takes TK’s hand, giving it a light squeeze. “You hear me, Tyler?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Owen’s watches the exchange between them and his heart fills with a little more triumph every time Andrea calls TK Tyler. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, ma’am,” the tiniest of smiles appears on TK’s face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Buen chico,” Andrea replies. “Good boy.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">TK then introduces the rest of the team to Andrea and when it’s her turn, Michelle gets to her feet and hugs Andrea. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi, chica,” Andrea smiles at Michelle and hugs her back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*****</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A doctor approaches them after another thirty minutes had passed by. His expression is unreadable, and it does nothing in calming TK’s hammering heart. He’s standing and looking at the doctor as he walks into the waiting room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Carlos Reyes?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">TK nods, looking at Andrea as she gets to her feet. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How’s my son?” She asks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s stable,” the doctor replies. “We took some x-rays of his chest to evaluate the extent of the smoke inhalation, then we preformed a bronchoscopy to check his airways. There’s some damage due to the heavy smoke, but the good news is that with oxygen and some rest, he is expected to make a full recovery,” the doctor explained. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, he’s okay?” TK asks, his voice wavering. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The doctor nods. “He’s still sedated and intubated, and we’ll keep him that way overnight to monitor his vitals and oxygen levels, and if all goes well, we’ll wean him off the sedation and remove the breathing tube in the morning.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At the doctor’s words and assurances, TK feels a weight being lifted off his chest and he can let out the breath he was holding. They all can. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">TK puts his face in his hands and squeezes his eyes shut, a tear rolling down his chest. He continues breathing through it and feels a hand come to rest on his back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s okay, son, he’s okay,” he hears his dad’s comforting voice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Owen rubs circles on TK’s back, grounding his son. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">TK hears Andrea asking if they can see Carlos.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“In a little while, he’s being settled in a room now. I’ll have a nurse come find you when he’s ready. One visitor at a time, though.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">TK looks up at Andrea thanks the doctor. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you so much, doctor.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No worries,” the doctor replies. “He has a strong support system, which is lovely to see.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">TK really wants to speak up, to thank the doctor himself, but the words don’t move past his throat. His head is still busy catching up, repeating <em>Carlos is okay, Carlos is okay</em> over and over again. He really hopes this isn’t a dream.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s okay?” TK looks at Owen, his eyes still wide and hesitant. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s okay,” Owen nods with a smile. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And we’ll see him in just a little bit,” Andrea adds. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A nurse walks into the waiting room fifteen minutes later. “I’ll take you to see Officer Reyes now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Andrea is the first to see Carlos. She follows the nurse down the hall and they stop in front of his room. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Take your time,” the nurse says, a small smile on her face as she opens the door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you,” Andrea nods and steps into the room. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She takes in a deep, sharp breath at the sight of Carlos lying in the hospital bed. And slowly, she puts one foot in front of the other until she’s standing next to the bed. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Oh, mijo,” Andrea whispers as she takes a seat on the chair next to the bed. She reaches out, taking Carlos’s hand and holding it tightly. “Mi dulce, dulce mijo</span><span class="s2"><em>.</em>” <em>My sweet, sweet son. “</em>E</span> <span class="s1"> starás de pie en poco tiempo</span><span class="s2">,” she continues. <em>You'll be on your feet in no time.</em></span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Still, it brings tears to her eyes and hurts her heart and aches her bones beyond words can express at seeing her son lying in that hospital bed. Her strong, tall son, who looks smaller against the white sheets. It’s an unsettling sight and so unlike Carlos. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She reminds herself that Carlos will pull through this, and he will stand tall once again. She moves toward, enough so she can brush a soft kiss to Carlos’s forehead. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Tyler is here, he’ll be here soon,” Andrea promises. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Andrea spends another fifteen minutes with Carlos before getting up, giving him another kiss on his cheek and steps out of the room. Walking back to the waiting room, TK spots her and gets up, meeting her in the doorway. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Are you okay?” He asks her.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She nods, running her hand up TK’s arm and giving his bicep a squeeze. “Go be with him. His room is down the hall, third door on the left.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">TK nods, takes a deep breath and starts walking. He stops by the door for a few moments, gathering himself and then he’s pushing the door open and stepping inside. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He takes it all in, the machines surrounding the bed, the steady beeping that’s probably going to bring TK some small amount of comfort, telling him Carlos is alive. His eyes follow the tubes and wires that connect to his boyfriends, and TK can’t help the tears pooling in his eyes at the sight of seeing the cop, lying in this hospital bed, not moving.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">TK finds himself sitting in the chair next to Carlos, wasting no time in taking a hold of his hand. “Hey, babe,” he speaks after a few beats of silence. “I’m here and I’m staying right here until you open those pretty brown eyes of yours,” he promises. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">His only response is the <em>beep beep </em>of the heart monitor. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The firefighter gets up and very slowly and carefully sits on the edge of the bed, trying to get as close as he can to Carlos, making sure not to disturb any of the wires or accidentally jostle Carlos.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He looks at Carlos, his eyes landing on the stubble sitting on the cop’s cheeks and chin, his long eyelashes resting over his cheekbones, his forehead is relaxed and his eyes are still, which reminds TK of this entire situation. Not that he needs reminding, but even those little things are unlike Carlos. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Carlos sometimes unintentionally—unconsciously—wrinkles his forehead when he’s concentrating on something, a task or an email, just when something has his full, undivided attention. And when he’s asleep, when he’s dreaming, TK noticed that Carlos’s eyes would sometimes move under his closed eyelids. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">So this <em>stillness</em> in front of TK right now is all wrong. In so many different ways. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">TK sighs, keeping the tears at bay and extends a hand, running his fingers through Carlos’s short curly hair. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’m here, babe,” he repeats. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">*****</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">TK doesn’t know how much time has passed when he hears a soft knock on the door and turns to see his dad poking his head into the room. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Hey,” Owen whispers. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, dad,” TK replies. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“It’s getting late.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Andrea?” TK asks.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“She left a bit ago, didn’t want to disturb you. Told me to tell you goodnight and she’s glad he’s got you. And to update her if anything changes.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">A small smile spreads on TK’s face.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Do you want to go home for the night and come back in the morning?” Owen asks. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">TK visibly tenses and hesitates. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Knowing what that means, Owen quickly responds. “I’ll talk to the doctor, see if they can set up a bed for you for the night.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Relief immediately floods TK’s face, his eyes appreciative. “Thanks, dad.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You got it, son.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">A bed for TK is set in the room shortly after, and even with numerous warnings from the nurse that it’s going to be a busy night, with frequent visits to Carlos’s room, TK decides to stay anyway.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Owen heads home and packs a bag for TK, returning to the hospital with the bag, some food and TK’s favorite iced tea. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Owen and TK share a hug and before he leaves for the night, Owen makes TK promise to call him too if anything changes. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The next morning. Owen drops by before his shift, and TK and Andrea have a heart to heart.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, five hundred years later, I have an update! I’m so sorry it took me so long to get this back on track! I had massive writer’s block and started writing again recently and found inspiration for this story! I’m excited to continue writing this, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! I’m happy with how it turned out. Feedback is always greatly appreciated!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sleep didn’t find TK during the night. Both his worry and the nurses checking in on Carlos every couple of hours combined together didn’t make sleeping an easy feat. He gave up on getting some shut eye, and started going through the side effects of smoke inhalation in his mind.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He himself had gone through it before, however, not as severely as his boyfriend. And quite frankly, it was a bitch to deal with. Uncomfortable, unpleasant and downright irritating. And as much as TK wants Carlos to wake up and to see his boyfriend’s captivating brown eyes, a part of him is glad Carlos is sleeping through the worst of it. Carlos will be feeling much better once he wakes up. He’ll be sore for a while, but the worst will be behind him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All TK could do was wait as the minutes and hours pass by. He tries reading in the book his father brought him, the one that’s been on his nightstand for weeks, but he keeps reading the same line over and over again. He eventually gives up, tossing the book back into the duffel bag and settles in the chair by Carlos’s bed, watching the officer sleep with nothing but the steady beeping of the heart monitor for company. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sometime after, his phone pings with a text from his dad, asking if everything is okay. TK quickly replies back, telling his dad there has been no change and noticing his phone has less than ten percent power, he plugs it into the charger his dad also packed for him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">TK falls asleep sitting by Carlos’s bed, and he’s woken up some hours later by aches echoing through his body from the position. He brushes a soft kiss to Carlos’s forehead and then lies down on the cot that was set for him. He sleeps for a couple of hours until he senses a nurse come in to check on Carlos, as it happens a few times throughout the night. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">TK is woken up by sunlight shining into the hospital room. He yawns, stretching his tired muscles and his eyes quickly land on Carlos. He wasn’t woken up by the nurse’s last visit and he momentarily worries that something had happened while he was asleep. He sits up, his eyes moving from Carlos to the heart monitor that is still beeping steadily. He’s so caught in his panic that he hasn’t noticed the nurse standing at the end of Carlos’s bed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She moves her attention from the clipboard where she’s recording Carlos’s vitals to TK. She smiles sweetly at the younger man. “Oh, good morning. Sorry if I woke you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, no, you didn’t. Haven’t been able to sleep well anyway. Good morning,” TK replies.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not comfortable?” She points to the mattress. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh no, it’s fine, I’m just…worried,” TK points to Carlos.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She nods.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s my boyfriend. Best thing to happen to me in well…as long as I can remember,” TK continues, a small smile forming on his face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Injuries like his have a very high recovery rate, and he’s young, strong and healthy, he’ll be back on his feet in no time,” she reassures TK.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He nods. “Yeah, thank you. I’m a firefighter, went through this a couple of times myself but not severe enough for hospitalization. I know he’ll be fine, I just wish he’d open his eyes,” TK sighs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The doctor will be here soon to give you an update on when he can be weaned off the sedation and extubated.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">TK nods again. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m Olivia, by the way,” she smiles at TK. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m TK,” he replies.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m in charge of this floor, so if you need anything, anything at all, you can find me at the Nurse’s Station down the hall,” Olivia says. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you, that’s very kind of you,” he smiles back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll be back to check on him later,” Olivia informs TK before she’s turning on her heels and exiting the room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And then it’s back to silence, the only sounds coming from the machines attached to Carlos.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">TK sighs, leaning forward and clasps Carlos’s hand with his own. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, babe. It’s just me and you,” TK whispers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carlos remains unresponsive.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">An hour later, TK’s still holding onto Carlos’s hand and using his other to reply to messages from his team. He had received messages throughout the night and well into the morning, but had just gathered enough energy to start responding.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A knock on the door gets his attention, and he turns to see his father pushing it open and stepping into the room, two cups sitting in a holder in his grip.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The smell of coffee immediately hits TK’s senses.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Morning,” Owen smiles at his son.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, dad,” TK replies, mustering a small smile himself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wordlessly, Owen pulls out one of the cups and hands it to TK, who gratefully accepts it with a nod. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How’s he doing?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The same, nothing changed overnight,” TK shrugs. “The nurse said the doctor will come by later to give an update and to see when we can wake him up and remove the breathing tube.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Owen nods. “That sounds promising.”<br/>“Yeah,” TK agrees. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s gonna be fine, son.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I know,” TK says, not fixating much on how his voice still cracks with those words. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He lifts the cup to his mouth and takes a sip of the hot beverage. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I got you some time off,” Owen tells TK. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">TK’s about to say something, as much as he would want nothing more than to spend time with Carlos and help him recover, he still doesn’t want to leave his team shorthanded. But it seems Owen can read his son’s mind, because he’s speaking before TK has the chance to.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And we’ll be fine in your absence,” Owen reassures him. “Besides, if you do show up to the firehouse, the crew will be the first to tell you to go home to Carlos.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">TK chuckles, knowing that’s true. He’s beyond grateful for his team. His team who became his family.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How’s your chest? Everything okay?” Owen asks, his voice laced with concern after TK pushes out a small cough.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">TK nods. “Yeah, they gave me some oxygen last night after you left, but no trouble since.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s good to hear, but I still want you to go get your chest checked out again now to be certain there aren’t any problems or late onset complications.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">TK hesitates, his eyes landing on Carlos before moving back to his father.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay, I’ll stay with him until you come back. Shift doesn’t start for a while anyway.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a moment of consideration, TK nods and gets to his feet. He brushes a kiss to Carlos’s forehead and watches him for a few seconds before leaving the room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Owen falls into the chair that was occupied by TK. He reaches out and gently pats the officer’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Carlos, it’s Owen,” the Captain breaks the silence. “TK is gonna be right back. Everything’s okay, and we’re all here for you. For both of you. You just work on getting better and don’t worry about anything else.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Owen is leaning back in the chair, going through his phone when TK returns. He looks up as TK steps into the room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, how did everything check out?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Everything’s fine, nothing out of the ordinary,” TK reports.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s good,” Owen smiles. “No change here,” his smile turns sad. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">TK nods, moving forward as his father gets out of the chair, vacating it for him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I gotta get to the firehouse, but if you need anything or anything changes, call.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will, dad,” TK promises. “Thanks.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After sharing a hug, Owen pats TK’s shoulder and with a final look at Carlos, he exists the room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*****</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Andrea stops by the hospital a little after noon. TK hasn’t really moved since Owen had left, he’d get up every now and then to stretch his legs around the room, but always finds himself returning to Carlos’s side after a few minutes had passed by. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looks up and a smile spreads on his face when Andrea pushes the door open and walks in, holding a brown bag in one hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hola, Tyler,” she steps closer to TK, glancing at her still-asleep son. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi,” he steps into her arms when she opens them, wrapping an arm around her but keeping his hold on Carlos’s hand with his other. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How are you doing?” Andrea asks as they pull apart.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">TK shrugs. “I’m okay.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You haven’t eaten,” she states, not a question. And from the way TK ducks his head, she knows she’s right.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She’s seen this play out endless times before with Carlos, especially during his Academy days. When he’d be so focused on studying, he’d forget to eat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Andrea chuckles. “Don’t worry, I figured as much.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She gestures to the brown bag, and the delicious smell of tacos surround TK and his stomach rumbles. A flush colors his cheek as he realizes just how hungry he is. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you,” TK says. “But you really didn’t have to—”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hush now,” Andrea interrupts TK. “You’ll need your strength to take care of Carlitos. I know he’ll want to go back to his own home, no matter how much his father and I would try to convince him to stay with us for a few days, and I know you’ll be with him at home. So let me help you keep your energy, that way I’m helping you both.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Overwhelmed with emotion at Andrea’s words, he nods, accepting the food and her blessing. He always sensed it was a Reyes thing, giving all you got to the people you care about, and after hearing Andrea’s intentions and receiving her support, TK knows it’s most definitely a Reyes thing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He excuses himself and slips into the bathroom, both to freshen up before eating and to give Andrea a few minutes alone with her son. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She’s smiling down at Carlos and running her fingers through his curls when TK emerges from the bathroom. They share a quick look before TK makes his way towards the small table placed near the wall where the food is waiting for him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The room is silent take for the steady beeping of the heart monitor as TK eats, indulging in the bold flavors of the tacos, feeling satisfied as he takes one bite after the other. He cleans up once he’s done, throwing away the now-empty container and foil wrap. He washes his hands and then grabs the chair he was sitting on while eating, placing it on the other side of Carlos’s bed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He reaches out, taking a hold of Carlos’s hand and running his thumb over the officer’s knuckles. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“His father and sisters should be here tomorrow.”<br/>TK looks up, momentarily putting the pieces together.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They’re out of town for an event,” Andrea explains. “They know what happened, they’ll be back in Austin by tonight but their plane is landing after visiting hours.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">TK nods. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carlos often spoke about his sisters, TK’s never met them in person (he did get introduced to them during one of the family video chats with Carlos) and he and Carlos had been planning a big dinner with Carlos’s parents and sisters where TK would get to meet said sisters, but then all this happened and well, life had other plans.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">TK finds himself getting nervous at learning that he’s going to be meeting Carlos’s sisters in less than a day. Carlos had always reassured him that his sisters like him already and that there isn’t any reason to be anxious, but still, TK can’t help it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Andrea’s saying something else then, bringing TK back from his thoughts. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sure Carlos will be awake before they get here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah,” TK agrees.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She studies him for a moment. “What’s on your mind, Tyler?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hm?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You look like you’re carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders,” Andrea gives TK an empathetic smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">TK sighs, running his free hand through his messy hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was just,” he pauses, gathering his voice. “It was a really rough call. On any day, it was bad but this one…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Carlos was in that burning apartment,” she continues for him, understanding.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah,” TK whispers. “And I was terrified. I didn’t want to believe it at first, when they said he was in there…but then I saw his cruiser and he was no where to be found outside. I don’t think I’ve ever been that scared in my life.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t begin to imagine being there,” Andrea says. “My heart breaks just hearing about it. But you have to remember, Tyler, you got him out of there, alive.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t lose him,” TK’s voice breaks, his eyes filling with tears as he looks up at Andrea.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You won’t,” she shakes her head. “He’s going to come back to us. Come back to you. You saved him, amor.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">From the way Andrea is looking at him, TK immediately reads into her words. The meaning of her words are oceans-deep, which he catches on through the soft look on her face. She doesn’t mean TK saved Carlos just from the fire. She means that he <em>saved </em>him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He saved me, too. In so many ways. I can’t even begin to explain,” a small smile spreads on TK’s face. “I had my walls up when we first got here, I didn’t want to be here. I felt numb all the time, got through the days and they all blended together. But then Carlos walked into my life, with his charm, kind heart and those beautiful, expressive brown eyes,” he lets out a wet chuckle. “I could get lost in them for days.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Andrea chuckles the same, her own eyes now glistening with unshed tears. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And slowly, those walls started coming down, and it scared me. It scared me to bits. Opening up in the past almost destroyed me, and I was so adamant about not opening up again anytime soon. I tried running away but I couldn’t stay away from him. There was this invisible string, pulling us back together. There were so many reasons for him to walk away if he wanted to, and I wouldn’t have blamed him. But he didn’t. He stayed, through it all. And I remember the moment I realized I wanted him to stay, and then it didn’t scare me anymore. Opening up didn’t scare me anymore. I knew we were meant to be together. It felt safe. He felt safe. I can’t put it into any other words except that he saved me, in every way a person can be saved,” TK pours his heart out, a tear slips and rolls down his cheek as he looks at Carlos, a gentle smile adorning his face, eyes radiating love and warmth it takes Andrea’s breath away. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t know what it was at first,” she speaks after a few moments of silence. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">TK turns his gaze to her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I noticed a difference in my son,” she continues. “He seemed…happier, lighter. We would see him on Sundays at his Tia Lucy’s place every week, sometimes he wouldn’t stay for long, other days he would stay, but he’d be quiet. But then one Sunday, I looked at his face and saw light. His eyes were brighter, smile wider. It felt like I got my son back. I didn’t know what had happened, and I didn’t ask, but it uplifted my heart. Knowing what I know now, I can tell that that change happened when you decided you wanted him to stay. When you let him in. You breathed fresh air into my Carlitos.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Andrea gets up and walks around the bed. She carefully sits on the edge of the mattress so she’s facing TK.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She reaches out, taking the young man’s hands into her own and squeezes and her voice is filled with tenderness and joy. “Thank you for bringing my son back to me, Tyler.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">TK’s smile widens, more tears flowing down his cheeks. He looks at Carlos when he says his next words: “We saved each other.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>After getting Carlos’s mom’s name on the show, I went back and changed it in the previous chapters. Kudos and/or comments always make my day! Find me on tumblr at marwankenzari!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>10-33 is Austin Police’s code for an emergency.<br/>10-73 is their code for a smoke report. </p><p>Also, I kept searching for Carlos’s partner’s name on the show to see if it was mentioned or written anywhere, and watched slowly to try to catch a glimpse of her name tag but I didn’t succeed so I decided to name her myself. </p><p>I might have missed it even then so if anyone happens to know her name, please let me know!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>